


Raw

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, F/M, Folklore, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Occult, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Sex, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Jenny summons the legendary Rawhead in an effort to prove the existence of the paranormal
Relationships: Original Female Character/Rawhead
Series: Spooky Sex [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This might be my favorite one yet.

_He will have sex with anyone who sleeps naked._

_He lives under your bed and only comes out if you tempt him._

_The monster is insatiable. It can never have enough. It will destroy you._

_He is a demon only sinners fear. Give yourself to Christ and be not afraid._

_If you summon him, he will come. He always comes._

_He will fuck you to death._

_For your own sake, don’t do it. Don’t summon Rawhead._

These were just some of the messages nineteen-year-old Jenny found in her inbox the morning after she made a post on her personal website asking for people to tell her about the foulest, most horrifying, most depraved demon or spirit they had ever heard of. The fact that almost every single message seemed to describe the same demonic entity didn’t bother Jenny in the least; if anything, it encouraged her, supporting her theory that she was on to something truly special here, something definitely worth following up on.

“Rawhead, huh?” Jenny asked aloud as she looked over the messages, a mischievous smile playing at the edge of her black lips. “I think I have my next entry…”

Jenny had first taken up investigating paranormal activity when she was sixteen. Labeled ‘goth’ and ‘emo’ throughout her schooling, she had always had an interest in the grim and the macabre, though it wasn’t until her junior year of high school that she set out to investigate, record, and, potentially, _prove_ the existence of the supernatural. Beginning her journey with nothing but a notepad and a cheap video camera, Jenny had set out to investigate as many paranormal happenings as she possibly could, recording them and then posting them (with commentary) on her personal website.

She had come a long way since then. Three years later, Jenny was one of the most popular online paranormal investigators and had literally tens of thousands of followers checking in on her website for updates every day. She had journals upon journals of findings, entire rooms full of audio-visual equipment, and even podcasts and YouTube channels dedicated to analyzing her work in the supernatural. She even made a modest living selling advertising on her website!

However, despite this success, Jenny wanted more. In all her years of investigating paranormal activity, she had never actually recorded any actual proof. Sure, there were small victories she had managed to catch on film: chairs and furniture moving on their own, victims being scratched or attacked by invisible forces, things like that. But nothing _definitive_ , nothing _sensational_.

Hence, the reason Jenny had made her post the previous evening inviting her fans to tell her about the worst monster they could think of and how to come into contact with it. Jenny was tired of recording minor haunting and potential poltergeists. She wanted something _real_ , something _indisputable_ , something that would change the world once and for all.

Jenny wanted something _raw_.

Imagine her surprise when she woke up the next morning to find dozens upon dozens of messages all describing the same monster. Influenced by urban legends, folktales, and even (supposedly) real-life accounts, there seemed to be one spirit – one demon – more feared than any other: Rawhead.

There were conflicting accounts, of course – there always were, and Jenny had grown accustomed to such things – but most stories of Rawhead nonetheless followed a similar structure. It was a monster of demonic proportions, raw and bloody, far more powerful than any mortal man, and seemed to appear only to young women who summoned or tempted it. According to legend, the demon crawled out from under the victim’s bed in the middle of the night and would then proceed to claim its prey in the most brutal manner until they passed out, pleased the demon, or died in the process.

In other words, it was most certainly _not_ the kind of demon Jenny should have been messing around with. Unfortunately, that also meant it was _exactly_ the kind of demon that she _knew_ would prove the existence of the supernatural once and for all, and cement her place of honor amongst the greatest paranormal investigators of all time.

Raw footage of Rawhead. It was the holy grail of paranormal investigating.

“Assuming I survive,” Jenny said to herself playfully as she scrolled through message after message, brushing aside some of her short dyed hair. “Worst case scenario, at least I’ll get a good fuck before I go.”

Jenny spent the rest of the day preparing for what she hoped would be her most successful entry. After ensuring her roommates would be spending the night elsewhere, Jenny set about doing absolutely everything she could to ensure Rawhead would crawl out from under her bed that night. Just as there were multiple accounts of Rawhead’s true nature, so too were there a number of different ways in which to summon the demon. As such, Jenny did them all.

She covered every window and mirror in her room with black paint.

She moved her bed to the center of the room and set up a circle of candles around it.

She wrote a message in Lain on a scrap of paper and then swallowed it whole.

And, of course, she set up all of her best recording equipment around the bedroom to ensure that, no matter what happened to her, every second of it would be recorded for her to review later.

When night finally fell and Jenny felt it time to begin, she was careful to follow the last of the instructions she had received from her fans to the letter. First and foremost, she would be sleeping nude, and above her covers, as the sight of a young woman’s naked flesh was supposedly irresistible to Rawhead. Though less than comfortable recording herself sleeping naked, Jenny decided she could always blur out her face and any other identifying features if anything happened before posting onto her website. She had several tattoos – the most prominent of which was a raven in flight tattooed on the small of her back – she was fairly confident she could edit out if she needed to. After all, there was no need for her fans to know _she_ was the one getting her insides rearranged by the demon, right?

Stripping off her clothes and kicking them into the closet, Jenny was left standing naked in her own bedroom, a shiver of excitement running down her spine as she thought about what she was doing. She was an attractive young woman, perhaps remarkably so considering her relatively quiet demeanor, slender with full hips, voluptuous C-cup breasts, and an ass that men would pay money to worship. Her black hair was short and wavy, not even making it to her shoulders, and half of it was dyed purple to reflect her gothic tastes. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue, her skin was almost deathly pale, and her fingernails and toenails were all painted black.

Her flesh bared and her excitement mounting, Jenny checked to make sure all of her cameras and recording equipment were working before she climbed into her bed and laid down atop the covers. Once she was comfortable, she set out to do the very last thing she supposedly needed to do to summon Rawhead. Taking a breast in one hand and then reaching down to slowly run her fingers over her wet slit with the other, Jenny closed her eyes and spoke aloud.

“Rawhead, Rawhead, Bloody Bones,” she sang softly, blushing a bright red as she played with herself in front of the cameras, “I give you my flesh, please make it your own…”

With that, Jenny allowed herself to relax, rested her head back on her pillow, and prepared to fall asleep, though she notably did _not_ stop touching herself, even sighing a little as she pushed a finger inside of herself.

Truth be told, while Jenny was undeniably excited, it wasn’t merely at the prospect of encountering Rawhead: she was, in fact, secretly wishing Rawhead _would_ appear, not just to definitively prove the existence of the supernatural as she hoped, but also to (hopefully) fuck her ever-loving brains out.

It had been months since Jenny last got laid, though to her it felt like it had been a lifetime. She was a sexual girl by nature, more than happy to spend time in bed with both men and women, though she found nothing satisfied her nearly as much as a good hard cock to please. And, more to the point, Jenny liked it _rough_ ; though she enjoyed spontaneous quickies and passionate love-making as much as the next girl, nothing turned her on more or had her eyes rolling back into her head like the sensation of being totally and utterly dominated by a cock slamming into her deepest, warmest folds.

Jenny didn’t just want to be fucked tonight; she wanted to be positively _destroyed_.

The fact that her actions were being recorded by almost a dozen cameras only added to the allure, and Jenny found herself smiling mischievously as she pushed and pulled a finger in and out of her needy cunt, knowing full well her equipment was catching all of this. She sighed and whimpered softly as she ran her fingers up and down her wet folds with one hand while gently squeezing her breasts with the other. Just because Rawhead hadn’t showed up yet didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun first, after all.

Jenny didn’t know when or how she eventually fell asleep, nor for how long she slept, only that it must have happened sometime while she was playing with herself. She remembered watching the shadows dance on the walls of her bedroom as the candles surrounding her bed flickered, remembered the gentle shivers running up and down her spine as she fingered herself and arched her back, remembered closing her eyes and sighing loudly as she came closer and closer to the precipice. Everything after that was a blur, as though she had fallen into some kind of trance, the cameras and recording equipment set up around the room all but forgotten.

Indeed, when Jenny first felt hands upon her that were not her own, she wasn’t even sure she was fully awake yet, as though she was still trapped halfway between reality and some lovely dream.

She felt cool air caress her naked body, running up her bare legs, tickling her taut stomach, hardening her soft little nipples.

She felt a weight, a large one, directly over her, not crushing her or even applying any sort of pressure, merely sensed the presence of something large and heavy descending upon her.

She felt soft, raw fingers dance along her naked form, touching and feeling whatever they pleased, her lips, her cheeks, her collarbone, her arms and legs, her supple breasts, and finally her glistening pussy.

Jenny gasped, her eyes still closed and her mind still dreamy, as she felt hot breath on her bare skin, rough hands grope and pump her naked breasts, and a deep and powerful warmth consuming her sex. She moaned gently as she felt something hot and wet stroking her glistening folds, running up and down and jutting tenderly into her, as though testing the waters before taking a dive, even going so far as to arch her back as someone – or something – tasted deep of her own offered flesh.

“Rawhead…” Jenny sighed softly, still mostly asleep and fully believing everything she was experiencing was a dream. It may not have been the brutal pounding she had hoped for, but she loved it all the same, and relished the sensation of being manhandled and pleasured by some invisible and supernatural force. “Oh, Rawhead…”

The young woman then felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine as she felt something knew rubbing up along her girlish folds, something much larger and much more swollen than any finger or digit. It was thick, and hot, and practically pulsing as it gently pressed against Jenny’s cunt and, even in her dream, she found herself squirming against it willingly, as though trying to lower herself onto it and force whatever it was inside of her.

A moment later, that’s exactly what happened, and suddenly Jenny knew she wasn’t dreaming anymore.

With a dangerously sudden and powerful thrust, the swollen object pressing against Jenny’s wet and needy pussy pushed itself past her vaginal lips and then buried itself deep inside of her until the young woman could feel the head of it slamming up against her cervix. It was long, impossibly long, at least a foot in length, and painfully fat, as thick as Jenny’s forearm! It was hot, and pulsing, and coarse, and Jenny’s eyes shot wide open the moment it entered her, forcing her to look up at the monstrous being now leaning over naked body.

Jenny screamed.

“AAAAAAAAAA – MMPH!!”

Or, at least, she tried to.

The moment the young woman started screaming, a rough hand ending in clawed fingers clamped itself down over her mouth, muffling her cries for help and ensuring she made no further sounds. With wide eyes full of fear and hot tears in her eyes, Jenny looked knew better than to struggle, and could do nothing but look up at the demon now buried to the hilt inside her.

It was a monstrous thing, humanoid in that it had two arms, two leg, a head, and a torso, but there any resemblance to humanity came to an end. The beast had no skin of its own, as though it had been flayed alive, revealing raw muscles and tendons, nothing but pulsing red meat covering every inch of its body. Its head was hideous and horned, with glowing red eyes, sharpened teeth without lips, and with a gaping hole where its nose should have been. It was large, larger than any human Jenny had ever encountered, with thick arms and legs that were both rough and bloody to the touch, and its fingers and toes all ended in dangerously sharp claws. Its size extended even to its massive cock, which Jenny could not see, but could certainly feel as it was currently stretching her pussy wide open and pressing right up against her womb.

The monster was, in short, the thing of nightmares, and far and away the most horrifying thing Jenny had ever seen, far worse even than she could have imagined. It was a demon of blood and meat and lust, its red eyes full of thirst and brutality and frighteningly raw _desire_.

Rawhead.

Jenny saw all of this even as the demon began slowly pulling its monstrous cock out of her…only to slam it right back in even faster and harder than its initial penetration, causing the young woman to scream into the clawed hand clamped around her mouth and her entire body to shake with both pain and pleasure. Every thrust thereafter was fast and hard, giving Jenny no time whatsoever to adjust to the massive size of the cock buried inside her or the intensity with which the legendary creature began to brutalize her.

Jenny had successfully summoned Rawhead and now, not only was the monster apparently going to fuck her to death…but she was going to get it all on tape.

Raw footage of Rawhead.

The demon growled threateningly as it slammed in and out of the young woman naked before it, its red eyes glaring and its grip on her mouth only tightening, further muffling her screams of agony. It opened its mouth, unleashing a blast of hot air that smelled of rotting meat, even as lines of drool and blood dripped from its lipless mouth to fall onto the naked flesh of its victim. It thrust into the girl harder and harder, faster and faster, slamming its raw and bloodied hips against her own as it claimed her body as no one else ever had or ever would again.

Jenny’s eyes remained wide and blurry with tears as she looked up at the demonic entity practically pinning her to the bed as it brutalized her, causing her to gasp and groan and scream each and every time she felt its monstrously large cock push itself deeper and deeper inside of her. She writhed and squirmed beneath Rawhead, her legs spread painfully wide and her cunt already sore and aching as it took more punishment than Jenny would have ever thought humanly possible. Looking down despite the monster’s hand on her mouth, the young woman’s eyes only widened further as she visibly watched its thick, red, meaty cock driving itself in and out of her formerly needy pussy, stretching her wide open, so much so she felt like it was going to tear her in two.

And yet, even as agonizingly painful as it was, Jenny knew she had little choice but to accept what was happening. She _had_ summoned Rawhead, after all, literally personally inviting the monster to come and claim her body. Whether it had appeared out of thin air or actually crawled out from some mysterious void under her bed, Jenny did not know, but it was physically and unmistakably _there_ , and only because she had invited it.

However, just because Jenny accepted what was happening to her didn’t mean she was instantly able to cope with it. Every brutal thrust into her unprepared body was like being impaled upon a burning log of meat, searing her flesh and stretching her inner walls farther than she had ever thought possible. She felt every inch of Rawhead’s monstrous cock stroking her insides, rearranging her guts, sending waves of pain crashing over her.

It was fast. It was hard. And it _hurt_.

“Mmph! Mmf! Mm, mm, mmmn! Mmmmmph!!” came the muffled sounds of Jenny’s screams into the monster’s clawed hand as she felt Rawhead drive itself in and out of her with a brutal intensity, not pausing for a single second, as though its stamina was infinite. Every thrust pushed the air out of her lungs, stuffed her entirely, send waves of strange emotion running up and down her spine. “Mm, mm, mmmn! Mmmmmpphh…!”

Above, Rawhead’s gleaming red eyes only glowed brighter and more dangerously still as it tightened its grip on her mouth and continued to bury its demonic cock deeper and deeper and inside of her, as though it wouldn’t be satisfied until it managed to literally ram itself right into the young woman’s stomach. Indeed, Jenny could have sworn the demon was smiling as it looked down upon her, lines of drool still dripping from its lipless mouth and falling onto her face, coating her in a thin layer of demon saliva even as it tore her sex asunder.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh grew louder and louder with every thrust, with Jenny’s entire body shaking as Rawhead claimed every inch of her soul. The young woman’s bare legs shook uncontrollably around the demon’s thrusting waist, her fingers clutched the sheets she lay on, her breasts bounced up and down deliciously, encouraging the monster to reach down and take them in its free hand one and a time, groping and squeezing them painfully hard, even occasionally bending down to taste or both of them. Jenny was left little more than a human flesh puppet, a body being fucked and defiled in the most brutal manner possible, all but unable to do anything about it.

At first, Jenny could do nothing but lay back and take her brutalizing like a good girl, the supernatural intensity of the sex far beyond her ability to comprehend. The most she could do was scream and cry and do her level best not to lose consciousness for fear she would never again wake up. But, as Rawhead continued to slam into her harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, Jenny finally forced herself to adapt.

With the fleshless demon still slamming into her agonizingly fast, Jenny began bucking her hips as best she could to accommodate each of Rawhead’s brutal thrusts.

She arched her back higher and higher as she felt the monster slam against her cervix, only further pressing her breasts into its groping fingers.

She moaned into its hand, screaming and whimpering as she felt every inch of her body being claimed, going so far as to lick the hot flesh of its palm as it silenced her.

She felt her toes curl in anticipation, her hands clutch at the sheets beneath her, and her shaking legs struggle to wrap themselves around the monster’s thrusting hips.

In short, Jenny began to enjoy it. It still hurt. In fact, it hurt a _lot_. But Jenny liked it a little pain.

Besides, as far as Jenny was concerned, it hurt in the most _exquisite_ way possible.

“MM, MM, MMF, MMF, MMMMMPH!!” she screamed and shouted, her cries of both pain and pleasure barely muffled by the demonic hand clamped down around her mouth. Her naked body writhed and squirmed beneath Rawhead, not to escape, but in a desperate plea to milk as much ecstasy as she possibly could of its impossibly monstrous cock. “MM, MM, MMMM…!”

How long Rawhead fucked her raw, Jenny would never know, only that she seemed to exist in a state of perpetual pain and pleasure as it took her over and over and over again, never slowing, never stopping. She felt the ecstasy building up inside her with every thrust as she bucked her hips, arched her back, allowed her supple breasts to bounce back and forth wildly for the amusement of the demon ravishing her. It built, and it built, and it built, until Jenny felt like she was approaching the burst point, as though she was going to explode, as though she was going to die right then and there, completely overwhelmed…

“MMMMMFFF!!”

When Jenny finally did orgasm, it was far and away the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Every muscle and nerve ending in her body seemed to shake and spasm as she felt a tidal wave of agonizing ecstasy crash over her, sweeping her away in its flood. She tightened her legs around Rawhead’s thrusting hips, arched her back so far it literally hurt, and screamed into the hand covering her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, showing her only darkness, beautiful darkness, a void of pain and pleasure and perfection and everything she had ever desired.

Then, and only then, did Rawhead stop.

Jenny was already only barely-conscious by the time she felt her orgasm crashing over her, and so was well on her way to unconsciousness by the time she felt herself finally coming back to her senses. Her vision was still blurry, her eyes still full of hot tears, but the first thing she noticed was that the bed was no longer creaking and shaking, and she no longer felt that Rawhead’s monstrous thick cock buried in her womb.

Somehow, the demon had not only withdrawn from Jenny’s cunt, leaving it feeling both impossibly sore and unbearably empty, but it had rearranged her on the bed. Now on her stomach with her breasts pressed against the mattress, Jenny was on her wobbling knees with her hindquarters raised and her face all but forced into her pillow. She felt Rawhead’s hot breath as it caressed her ass, causing her empty pussy to tingle, as well as her entire spine. No doubt it was planning to take her again, this time from behind, even more brutally still, and Jenny would have been lying if she said she hadn’t been looking forward to it.

“Rawhead…” Jenny breathed weakly, turning her head ever so slightly so she could look back at the monstrosity standing behind her with its fat cock ready to be reburied inside her. Its red eyes gleamed in the darkness as it looked back at her, the beautiful young woman with her black and purple hair messy and matted to her sweaty forehead. “Please…”

She was ready. She was willing. She wanted it more than _anything_.

Until she felt the raw head of Rawhead’s monstrous cock pressing against her puckered asshole, however, and only then did she realize just what she had gotten to herself into.

“HHHNNNNN!!” Jenny screamed into her pillow as she felt Rawhead penetrate her ass and then proceed to shove the entirety of its meaty cock deep inside her bowels, filling her until she swore she could feel it in her stomach. She was left panting, gasping for air, with tears running down her face as she felt the demon push inch after inch of its impossibly long cock past her rectum and into her intestines.

Rawhead sank itself into Jenny until it could go no further, and then immediately pulled back to slam right back in again, causing the young woman before it to holler into her pillow in pain. Just as it had with her pussy, the monster cared little for the young woman’s discomfort, and would not wait for her to adjust, but fully planned on brutalizing Jenny’s poor ass right from the start.

And brutalize her ass, it did.

Grabbing Jenny’s spectacular ass with one clawed hand and forcing her pretty face into her pillow with the other, Rawhead began thrusting in and out of the young woman with the same brutal intensity it had used to demolish her pussy. Jenny screamed and whimpered into her pillow as the demon sodomized her, sawing its fat cock and in out of her ass, its swollen girth no doubt stretching wide the girl’s poor asshole.

“UHNN! UHNN! NUUHH!! NNNGGGHH!!” Jenny cried out, her pillow muffling her screams as she felt Rawhead buttfuck the living daylights out of her, introducing her to entirely new vistas of pain and pleasure she had never before experienced. Jenny had never had anal sex before, had never even experimented with her butt, and so could barely maintain consciousness the moment the demon took the plunge into her rear and stuffed her frighteningly full of cock. “NGH, NGH, NGH, NGH, NU-U-U-UH…!”

Jenny’s bed began to shake and creak beneath her dangerously as Rawhead ravenously sodomized her, slamming its cock into the young woman’s ass as hard, as fast, and as deep as it physically could. The girl squirmed and writhed beneath the demon, her face still pressed her pillow and her ass still raised, all but trapped and forced to endure the demon’s brutal buttfucking. She clutched the bed sheets as best she could, her legs wobbling and her hips shaking furiously as she took inch after inch of demon cock again, and again, and again.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

It wasn’t long before the bedroom once again echoed with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as Rawhead slammed its hips into Jenny’s ass, stretching wide her previously virgin anus and almost shattering her pelvis with its brutal intensity. Rawhead growled in satisfaction as it felt the young woman’s bowels tighten around its thrusting cock, struggling to push it out or else accommodate its monstrous size and inhuman heat. The resistance only further encouraged the demon however, spurring it on to drive into Jenny faster, harder, and deeper still.

Jenny, meanwhile, could do little else but accept the fact Rawhead was clearly going to sodomize her to death, unable to so much as squirm out of the demon’s grip. Tears flowed from her crying eyes as she screamed and hollered into her pillow, every brutal thrust into her ass sending a wave of pain and agony crashing over her naked form. Her ass was sore, far more sore than it had ever been before, and she felt like she was going to vomit every time Rawhead plunged its cock deep into her bowels.

But that didn’t mean a part of her didn’t enjoy it.

After all, at her core, Jenny loved nothing more than to be dominated. She loved rough sex, loved being brutalized, loving having a good hard cock slam into her until it felt like she was going to die. The fact that she might _actually_ die being fucked thus excited Jenny every bit as much as it frightened her, and this meant that at least some of the seemingly insurmountable pain she was experiencing found itself being transformed into a macabre sort of pleasure.

Even as Jenny screamed and cried into her pillow, she felt herself buck her hips as best she could, taking Rawhead’s cock deeper and deeper into her fiery hot bowels, daring it to tear her asunder. Her back arched, pressing her previously bouncing breasts right into the mattress while simultaneously opening herself up to further penetration. Her fingers and toes curled and clutched the sheets below her as she fought to maintain her position, shaking as waves of plain and pleasure alike ran up and down her bending spine.

“UHN! UHN! UHNN! MMMMPH!!”

Soon enough, Jenny’s screams of pain and agony were turning into cries of pleasure and ecstasy, muffled as they were by her face being forced into her pillow. Miniature orgasms shot through her with every brutal thrust into her anus, blasting away her sanity and pushing to anticipate each and every one of Rawhead’s movements. She writhed and squirmed and bucked her hips like a wanton slut, moaning and screaming, begging the demon buried in her ass to completely and utterly destroy her, to fuck her to death and beyond, straight to Hell, where she could experience an eternity of sex and lust and madness.

It was the thought of Rawhead fucking her to death, coupled with the exquisite pain of her ass being torn apart in the most brutal way possible, that finally drove Jenny over the edge. Her miniature orgasms grew more and more powerful until she was all but lost in a world of blissful darkness that caused her entire body to shake and spasm in pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her open mouth, leaving her to drool mindlessly as she experienced the most brutal orgasm of her entire life.

“AAAAAAHHHNNN!!

Jenny was left barely conscious and hanging on only to a shred of her sanity as Rawhead seemed to feel her orgasm and immediately began slamming into her harder and faster than ever before, something the young woman hadn’t even thought was possible. Before she even had a chance to catch her breath, Jenny once again found her body shaking back and forth wildly as Rawhead thrust into her ass like a demonic jackhammer, slapping against her tender buttcheeks and driving itself deeper, deeper, deeper into her bowels.

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

“UHUHUHUHUHUH…!” Jenny found herself grunting and whimpering pathetically, her voice raising an octave every time Rawhead forced another moan out of her by burying its fat cock to the hilt inside of her gaping asshole. The demon was moving so quickly the young woman could barely breathe, could barely think, could do nothing but let it happen and feel her insides being stretched and ruined and rearranged in horrible and impossible ways…

When Rawhead finally came, it was less like an ejaculation and more like an explosion. Tired and half-conscious as she was, Jenny couldn’t help but feel her eyes shoot wide open as the beast buried itself to the hilt in her ass and then unleashed what felt like a firehouse of demonic seed deep inside her. A river of fiery hot spunk flowed into Jenny’s bowels, filling her up so quickly she felt like she had eaten an entire turkey dinner. It wasn’t long before great globs of Rawhead’s semen came spurting out around her previously tight asshole, coating her buttcheeks in a thick layer of cream and forming a sticky puddle of fluid on the mattress beneath her.

But Rawhead didn’t stop there. Quickly pulling its fat cock out of Jenny’s utterly ruined ass – an action which caused the girl to scream in pain from the sensation of suddenly feeling every inch of demonic dick sliding out of her ass all at once – the monster then took its own dick in its hand and moved off the bed. Grabbing hold of Jenny by her black and purple hair, it lifted the girl’s weary head off her pillow and then sprayed the very last of its seed right into her face, as though marking its territory. Coughing and sputtering, Jenny took Rawhead’s monstrous facial as well as she had taken everything else, quickly closing her eyes as she felt blast after blast of fiery hot monster cream splatter across her face.

When at last Rawhead was finished, it let go of Jenny’s head, allowing her to fall back down onto her pillow. The young woman was left a sweaty, spongy mess, her entire body weak and tender, lying on her stomach with sticky globs of demonic seed all over her face and gushing out of her freshly-fucked asshole, which had yet to tighten to its former size.

“Ughnnnn…” Jenny whimpered pathetically, her eyes only barely open as she looked up at the skinless monster standing before her. She licked her lips before she spoke her final words, tasting Rawhead’s warm juices for the first time. “H-Hurts...so good..."

And then she was gone.

By the time Jenny finally woke up the next day, it was already noon, and she predicted she had slept for almost fourteen hours straight. The young woman groaned as she rolled over in bed, still as naked as the day she was born and with dried demon semen coating her face and ass. Every muscle in her body was pounding and sore, none more so than her bare pussy or her burning asshole, the latter of which still felt stuffed full and sticky with Rawhead’s juices. Her hair was matted and stuck to her forehead, and it took everything Jenny had not to go right back to sleep.

Nonetheless, another hour passed before Jenny finally managed to get out of bed, every muscle in her body screaming out in protest. Her first instinct was to grab a shower – she felt absolutely disgusting, and part of her wasn’t even sure the previous night had actually happened – when she suddenly heard a loud beeping sound from her equipment.

“The tapes!” Jenny said, her eyes widening as she suddenly remembered why she had summoned Rawhead in the first place. She had not only survived the demon’s brutal fucking, but she had proof, irrefutable _proof_ , of the existence of the supernatural!

Energized by her potential discovery, Jenny went over to the nearest camera and shut it off, noting the tape within had just stopped recording. Grabbing hold of an unused camcorder, Jenny transferred the tape and rewound until she could find footage of her brutal fucking at the hands of the satanic Rawhead.

Only to find there was nothing there.

“What?” Jenny asked aloud, her eyes wide with worry. Popping out the tape, she ran over to another camera to check it. “No, no, no, no, no…!”

There was nothing on the second tape either. Or the third. Or the fourth.

There was nothing on _any_ of them.

Rawhead, for all intents and purposes, had been invisible.

The only thing visible on each tape was the sight of Jenny squirming and writhing around naked on her bed, screaming and moaning…all alone. Watching closely enough revealed that there was no way Jenny could have been fucking herself or faking it – _something_ was forcing open her asshole and causing the bed to shake, after all, and it wasn’t like sticky demon cum came out of nowhere – but it was still far from the evidence the young woman had been hoping for. It wasn’t enough, she realized, not to prove her point or make her famous.

The tapes were worthless. They proved nothing.

After all her hard work, after her fierce pussy pounding, after being brutally sodomized and then covered in monster cum by a demon from the depths of Hell…it had all been for nothing. She had no proof. She had no evidence.

And yet, oddly enough, Jenny did not despair. Instead, after a brief moment of anxiety, the young woman bit her lip and felt her still-sore pussy tingle with anticipation as a brilliant new idea suddenly occurred to her.

“Oh, well,” Jenny ultimately said with a smile, placing her camcorder gently on her desk as she stood up and prepared to go take a hot shower. “I guess I’ll just have to try again tonight…”


End file.
